


A Minor Disagreement

by ABroodyGay



Series: Hollstein Headcanons [11]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, domestic hollstein, nerdy hollstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABroodyGay/pseuds/ABroodyGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcannon: Laura and Carmilla often squabble about which Harry Potter house Laura would be in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Minor Disagreement

“I am telling you I am a Hufflepuff!”

You could throw the remote control at Carmilla’s head because she’s just snorted at you.

“If you’re a Hufflepuff then I am Blibbering Humdinger” she drawls folding her arms across her chest.

You scowl at her feeling hurt. You always felt like you belong in that house. You like the idea of the cosy dorm and badgers were awesome. You're hardworking and you are _definitely_ loyal. What does she know?

“Well you’re sure are acting like one.”

She’s putting her arm around you and trying to kiss the frown lines off your forehead.

“You just don’t think things through enough to be a Hufflepuff, cupcake.”

You bat her lips away from you and fold your arms.

“I do too”

Now it’s her turn to look incredulous. “Creampuff do I have to remind you: You tried to take on my sister and nearly ended up strangled, you went to the library and then tried to defend yourself with bear spray and a lighter, you punched my vampire brother in the throat and you charged off without any form of defence to kill my mother.”

Maybe she has a point.

“You are a Gryffindor, Laura, a little reckless, yes, but one of the bravest people I know.”

And you don’t push her away when she kisses you.


End file.
